Who am I?
by transformerfangirl
Summary: This is a story about Bakura. I decided to write a story about his life. I created a few characters of my own, but I will continue to add the original characters. It's in progress so I'm rating K just for safety(also because of how evil the Spirit can be). Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rang and everyone in Domino High piled out of the class rooms and out the door. Bakura swung his backpack onto his back and slowly walked out the door. Peeking around the corner, Bakura saw his friends playing Duel Monsters like they always do. Bakura thought of joining them but thought it better to leave them alone. He wasn't exactly best friends with them, but it was good to have friends. Leaving the school he spotted a huge tree that was easy to climb. Grabbing onto a branch Bakura began his ascent to the top.

Bakura sat on the tree branch swinging his legs back and forth as the afternoon passed. Slowly the area around him grew silent as students and teachers left the building. The earth around him was silent and cool. The wind whispering gently in the leaves, the sky as clear as the ocean, the sun high in the sky. Bakura felt at peace at this spot, he took this time to forget about his past and what haunts him. He could sit there forever. Then he touched the charm around his neck and remembered who wouldn't allow it. The one person who would never allow him to have peace. The Millennium Ring dangled around his neck like a heavy necklace.

"Hey Ryo!" He jumped startled and grasped onto the tree tightly. Looking down he spotted a dark brown hair and silver grey eyed girl looking up at him.

"Hello Mead." He said waving. She gleamed at him in her school uniform and thin legs.

"Are you coming home with me?" She asked.

"Of course, give me a moment to climb down." He turned around and began his decent. About half way down, his foot slip and he fell from the tree, landing on his bottom.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" She asked running up to him.

"Ouch. That hurt a little, but I'm alright." He stood up and brushed himself off. He walked with Mead down the road. As he walked his chest began to tighten, his head began to spin. He could feel the spirit trying to enter his body again, toying with him.

Let me take control Bakura, the spirit snickered. It'll be fun, let's send someone to the Shadow Realm today.

Bakura coughed into his hand, he could feel a small warm spot on his hand.

"Is it the spirit again?" Mead asked. Mead, besides Yugi and the others, knew of the spirit of the Millennium Ring. And what he does to Bakura.

"Yes, he's toying with me again." Bakura wiped the blood onto a napkin." I hope he won't try to take over my body again. We're not even in a duel."

"Tell him to leave you alone."Mead demanded angrily." This,"She poked Bakura's chest." Is your body, not his."

Bakura shook his head."He is a malicious and crude spirit. If he wants my body he'll take it."

"But that's not fair."

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about it." In fact, my whole life has been unfair, Bakura thought silently. True it was unfair that the spirit forces him to do terrible things to others. In return he reminds Bakura of his past and causes great damage to his body. The spirit enjoyed toying and torturing Bakura. The spirit made Bakura feel unsafe, weak, a victim to his own mind. The spirit feeds off of the pain and agony that lies in Bakura's large heart.

About 15 minutes later, Mead and Bakura stopped in front of a house covered in darkness. The house was big and painted in an ocean blue color. The windows were shut. The yard was neat and perfectly clean, thanks to the mother of the household. Bakura took Mead's shaky hand and walked up to the house. They opened the door and walked in. Right as they stepped in they heard the sound of breaking glass and shouts filled the house. The fighters were using the common profanity words and insults that were too common too Bakura. Bakura shook his head in irritation, Mead covered her ears. Bakura guided Mead up the stairs to her room and closed the door.

"What could they possibly be fighting about now?" Mead asked, sitting on the white bed. Bakura hated seeing her like this; scared, crying, broken hearted. All she wanted was a family, a family that doesn't fight so violently.

"It could be anything Mead." Bakura replied sitting beside her. Bakura hated it when the adults fought. Nothing would get settled until the next day. Mead always tensed in fear, Bakura wasn't bothered much by it. He ignored the fighting and did his own thing. Right now he had to help Mead, she feared loud noises. The other kids were also afraid of the adults. Speaking of which...

"I'll be right back." He patted her back and walked out the door and down the hallway. He walked until he was in front of a dark oak door.

"Max?" Bakura knocked and then entered Max's room. As he walked in he looked at the bed. A dark brown hair giant was sleeping on the bed. His big brown eyes shot up.

"Brother!" He shot up and hugged him tightly. Bakura gasped as he was lifted off his feet. Max was at least two heads taller than Bakura and much stronger than him.

"Hello Max." Bakura gagged."I'm glad to see you too."Max put Bakura back on his feet.

"Parents fighting again?" Max asked and Bakura nodded. Max reminded Bakura of a cartoon character that was always the fool. Like a big body guard that had more bran the brain. The only difference is is that Max had problems comprehending parts of speeches. Speaking of parts of speeches...

"Go to Mead's room. Where is Lyla?"

"Baby sister in her room."Max said, walking down to Mead's room.

Lyla wasn't a baby, she was at least five years old.'Baby sister' was her nickname and she's the youngest child in the house. Bakura walked to the next room. The room was bright pink with toys spread out everywhere. Lyla stood at the window staring outside. Lyla always stared out the window. The parents were scared whenever she did this, but Bakura didn't mind it. He thought it was nice for her to just sit and do nothing, to not worry about what lies ahead. Bakura wished he could sit and not worry about anything.

"Lyla?" Bakura knocked.

"Ryo."She turned and smiled. Her bright red hair was in pigtails and her green eyes were sad." Mama, papa, fighting." She stated. Lyla was born with a speech impediment, making it difficult for her to say sentences. She can say parts of sentences but she can't say pronouns. She'll say the name of the person and say what she thinks is going on.

"Yes, mama, papa fighting." Bakura lowered to her height.

"Lyla go with Ryo?"She pointed to Bakura.

"Yes, Lyla go with Ryo."Bakura took her hand and guided her out of the room.

Lyla only called Bakura by his first name, she won't call him by his nickname. When the entered Mead's room, Lyla sat on Mead's had his arm around Mead and Lyla snuggled up to her chest. The three of them huddled close together. Bakura felt horrible for them, they had to live with these two fighters. But at the same time, Bakura envied them. They're parents did fight, but at least they paid attention to them unlike Bakura's parents.

Bakura looked at the calender and shivered. Today is the day he leaves and returns to his abusive mother and absent father.


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura went to his room to pack and saw that everything was already packed and ready to go. Closing the door, he walked back to Mead's room where everyone was huddled together. Bakura didn't want to leave them. As ironic as it seemed, Bakura was the strong one. He didn't cringe in fear or anything when the adults fought. Instead he pulled all of them together in one room and turned on the TV. But Bakura still worried if they would be alright.

The adults finally stopped fighting, Bakura decided it was time to go downstairs. He hugged his foster siblings and headed to the door. A small hand grabbed his, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ryo bye bye?" Lyla asked.

"Yes. Ryo bye bye."Bakura replied with sadness in his heart.

"Lyla see Ryo again?"

"Yes, Lyla see Ryo again." He patted her hand and she let go of his hand. Bakura hated leaving them, he saw all three of them as his siblings. But he had no choice, by law he had to go. He walked down the stairs and waited at the front door with his suitcase resting on the floor. Bakura stood with the woman of the house beside him. She was shaking, her eyes were red. She always acted this way whenever he was leaving. What could she be afraid of? What could cause her to act so terrified?

"What's the matter Mrs. Watana?" Bakura asked. Mrs. Watana jumped, startled.

"Well..."She was hesitant. Bakura could see that she wanted to tell him something, but didn't have the nerve to speak."Nothing Bakura."

Bakura wondered if she wanted him to remain with her. She would ask a few of the foster kids to stay with her. Most of them declined."I would like to stay here if that's what you were going to ask."Bakura held her hand comfortingly."But I must return. My mother and father would be very upset if I didn't return."

Mrs. Watana's light brown eyes showed sadness then anger. What is her problem? It's not like she's going away.

"Why are you so sad Mrs. Watana?"Bakura didn't see Mrs. Watana as a mom, but he didn't like to see anyone sad.

"Nothing."She forced her hand away from him.

The door opened and a woman with long blond hair wobbled in. She wore a short skirt and pink tank top. Bakura's back went stiff as her dark brown nearly black eyes looked down on him. Her boots clanked as she wobbled in.

Mrs. Watana waved and the woman scoffed and rolled her wiped her nose."Let's go Ryo." She pushed Bakura out the door.

"Hello mother." Bakura greeted. She smacked his cheek.

"Don't speak unless spoken to boy." Bakura fell silent and lowered his head."Now because you were at Watana's house, you have a whole list of chores to do."

She pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and thrusted it into Bakura's chest. Bakura grabbed the piece of paper and read that he had to do the dishes, do the laundry, and about twenty other chores. Bakura felt his heart sink. He hoped to have a small break from his chores, but it would seem his mother had other ideas.

"I expect them to be done before midnight understood?"

"Yes mother."Bakura said, feeling torn and angry.

"Your father should be home soon."Bakura stopped." He'll expect a clean house." Bakura's spirits went high as he smiled. His dad was coming home after eight months of traveling.

"This time he had better not run off!" She growled between her teeth. For about a mile, they remained silent. They rarely talked. For one, Bakura didn't like talking to his mom, she never had anything nice to say. Second, Bakura was too occupied with thoughts of the wonderful stories of his father's travels. He traveled all over the globe collecting rare cards.

After about a mile, they stood in front of a disgusting house with chipped yellow paint and broken windows. The yard had broken glass below the windows and some small and broken pieces of furniture. From the streets, it looked like an abandoned hoarders house. When really, it was just a house for the violent and dizzy drunks.

When they got inside, Bakura ran to do the dishes. The kitchen reeked of old garbage, and rotting, moldy food. There was no where to sit or a place to cook. The counters were filled with pill bottles and wine bottles. The metallic table hidden under books about ancient Wicca traditions and rituals.

Then he moved to the living room where very old pictures of his grandparents were covered in dust. The room itself was painted in two different colors overlapping each other. Surprisingly, the living room wasn't as big of a mess as the kitchen.

As Bakura worked his way to the upstairs, he was afraid to go inside the bathroom. He didn't know what his mom did in there while he was gone. Luckily, the yellow tiles were as chipped and dull as before. The walls had mold and peeling pink paint. The only things that needed to be clean were the toilet and the bathtub. Nothing out of the ordinary in this room.

Then he went into the parent's bedroom where the door was wide open, he could hear his mother snoring loudly. Quietly, Bakura picked up the empty glasses and wrinkled clothes and set them in a laundry basket. Bakura walked over to her and placed the blanket over her shoulder. With thirty minutes left, he quietly and cautiously closed the door and made his way to the basement and started the washer.

Bakura paused suddenly and listened around him. Bakura was shocked that the evil spirit has been silent the whole night. Bakura shivered in fear, it usually meant that the evil spirit was thinking of a plan. Or thinking of a ways to torment him.

Midnight rolled around and Bakura checked the list and everything was done. Feeling exhausted, Bakura dragged himself up the stairs to his room. His room was like a storage room; it was very small and cramped. Most of his clothes and his bedding were hand-me-downs. The only thing his parents bought him was the Ring and a few other small things his father saw worthless. Everything else Bakura either bought himself or his grandparents secretly bought. Such as his drum set that sat in the corner.

Since he was child he loved the drums. He loved the vibration it left, the sound of the beat. It was a good way for him to vent, but he could never play it while his parents were in the house. They would never let him play the drums or even listen to music. If they were to find out, they would throw it outside and burn it til it was a pile of ashes. Bakura removed his shoes,the Ring and slipped off his school uniform. He picked up an old, overly baggy t-shirt and slipped it on. Bakura climbed into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Bakura woke to sheering pain in his to his left, he found his mother digging her fingernails into his arm.

"You stupid bastard! I told you everything had to be done before midnight!"

"But I di-" She grabbed his hair and threw him onto the ground. Bakura smacked his head on the ground, feeling blood running from his nose.

"How dare you lie to me!" She shouted and stomped on his leg. Bakura whimpered."I am your mother and you are to never lie to me!" She continued to stomp on him. She grabbed him and lifted him up by his collar."I will make sure you are punished for this!" She threw him into the wall. Bakura could feel his body shake as he tried to stand up.

"Hello? Ryo? Sue?" Bakura's pain disappeared as did his mother. Both of them ran down the stairs where a man in a suit stood at the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura sat still, trembling in pain and fear as his mother left the room. He heard her small feet pounding on the stairs as she barged down the stairs and to the front door. He heard her yelling and screaming at father. He heard father trying to calm her down, but nothing seemed to work. Bakura felt the warm blood slowly flowing down his face and leaving small drops on the wooden floor. His body ached horribly like an angry fire from the pain.

Bakura curled up into a fetal position on the floor. The cold floor sent chills down his body like he was laying on ice. He closed his eyes.

Please, make her leave, Bakura prayed. The morning slowly passed and afternoon came, all Bakura could hear was the sound of his mother's loud voice carrying through the house. She screamed over his father's absence and the how long he was gone. She screamed how he should be more loyal to her than his job. He could hardly hear his father trying to defend himself. He hated being home, this happened every morning. Mother would wake and start fighting with father, then she would make a mess that eventually leading to Bakura's beatings. Most of the day he would hide in his room, praying that she wouldn't enter. Or he would be out of the house, wondering around the city, playing Duel Monsters by himself. Anything to avoid being here.

Sometimes I wonder, Bakura thought to himself, if father hates him. Is that why he leaves him? No, he couldn't otherwise he wouldn't have arranged temporary homes for me to stay in while he was gone. So he can't hate me.

It's worse when he's gone for months at a time, the Spirit whispered. You know, it's not really fair that he gets to have freedom while you imprisoned. When is it his turn to suffer?

Bakura clasped his hands around his head, trying to block him out.

I can end this you know, the Spirit whispered. Think about it, one game will end your pain and suffering. You and your father will live merrily and free. Don't you want that for your father?

"Please."Bakura pleaded, trembling.

Why do I do this? He asked himself.

Every time he recieved a beating, the Spirit would enter Bakura's mind and tempt him with trapping the parents in the Shadow Realm. Bakura would be allowed to watch them wallow in torment as their minds are slowly being ripped away, bit by bit. It was the same words every time, the same temptation that sounded so sickly sweet in Bakura's soul. But he would never wish that upon his parents, he didn't have the heart for it.

I can do it and you know I can, the Spirit said, his voice getting louder.

"Please stop."Bakura felt burning tears fall from his brown eyes. His heart beating fast, his head pounding rapidly as the Spirit tried to take over. A sharp pain weighed in Bakura's chest like something was placed on him and he couldn't get it off. Bakura felt like he was trapped in a box, shut tight and thrown into the river like cats in a bag.

Or you can continue living in fear. Hiding the truth from the authorities, hiding the truth from your friends. Perhaps they can help you, but that's no fun.

"Please stop it."Bakura cringed. He could feel himself slipping away as the Spirit continued to invade his body.

Oh how I love tormenting you just like your bitch of a mother, the Spirit laughed. Weak willed victims are the most fun to toy with. I think I'll prod a little deeper into your mind.

Bakura gasped as he fought off the Spirit's control. He could feel his heart hardening, images of the shadow realm spinning in his head. Images of his parents screaming in terror as their minds are being trapped in the Shadow Realm. The Spirit was suffocating him, choking him.

I think it's best to hide those wounds , the Spirit chuckled, I would never have this much fun if you were taken away. Bakura started whimpering and groaning as the Spirit's laughter grew louder and louder.

"Ryo?" A kind voice asked as a hand rested on Bakura's arm. Bakura opened his eyes and looked up. A man with golden yellow hair looked down at Reno with big brown eyes. His skin was tan from his travels and his clothes were brand new.

"Father."Bakura whispered with a sense of joy and relieve."You're home."Bakura shot up and hugged him tightly. His father gently patted his back.

"Yes, I'm home son."He said, feeling awkward. He was never the huggable parents. He pulled Bakura back and looked him over. He looked over the burises and marks Bakura's mother has left on him."Did your mother do this to you?"

"Yes sir."Bakura replied in a whisper. He didn't like talking bad about his mother in front of anyone." She asked me to do the chores late last night and I did-"

"Hush now."He placed a hand over Bakura's mouth."It's all in the past. Now you must forgive and forget."

"But father-"

"You will do as I say Ryo Bakura."

"Yes sir."


End file.
